


Le paquet

by Melie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Neville/Luna : c'est Noël, lors de la septième année de Neville à Poudlard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le paquet

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à J.K. Rowling.

En septième année, Noël n'est pas si joyeux, sans Harry, Ron et Hermione. Un vent de nostalgie s'installe dans la tour Gryffondor, et pourtant peu osent nommer ce qu'ils ont en tête.

Neville est cependant distrait de sa torpeur par un petit paquet de forme carrée. Il vérifie, mais c'est bien son nom qui est inscrit sur l'étiquette, par une belle écriture ronde. Il défait soigneusement le ruban, curieux, puis enlève le papier pour retenir aussitôt un petit cri de douleur lorsqu'une épine se plante dans son doigt. Sous ses yeux étonnés, le cadeau mystère se révèle être un amas de ronces, de tiges de roses et d'orties, au milieu duquel traîne une lettre.

Neville pense un instant à une farce des Serpentards - bien qu'ils n'aient pas trop la tête à cela, en ce moment - mais il reconnaît soudain l'écriture, pour avoir échangé quelques lettres polies pendant les vacances. Luna.

Il approche sa main de la lettre avec quelque hésitation, et parvient à la saisir sans trop de mal. C'est bien Luna. Elle lui souhaite un très joyeux Noël, et espère que ce talisman confectionné avec soin lui portera bonheur, lui rappelant que se faire piquer par un...

... Neville n'arrive pas à déchiffrer le nom, manifestement imprononçable...

... est une promesse d'amour et de richesse pour l'année à venir.

Certes.

Neville songe alors au collier qu'il a envoyé, après de très nombreuses et embarrassantes hésitations, dans la salle des Serdaigles, et se dit qu'il aurait sans doute dû choisir plus original. Oui, il aurait dû lire le Quibbler, trouver une créature aux propriétés renommées, enfin d'après Mr. Lovegood, ou quelque chose dans le genre...

Au petit-déjeuner, cependant, Luna arbore son collier avec un plaisir évident, et Neville en rougit de soulagement.


End file.
